The Second Rinnegan
by TornButterflyWings
Summary: An 11 yr old Naruto is kidnapped by Nagato, and the elusive Akatsuki leader enlightens him as to his true identity and to the Rinnegan his eyes possess. Will Naruto or Nagato's view preside? Watch Naruto as he grows with his newfound family!
1. Memories and Discoveries

The Second Rinnegan

Chapter 1 - Memories and Discoveries

_An eleven year old Nagato stood in the hospital beside his mother's bed, the sounds of battle cries and the kyuubi's demonic roars filled his ears as he watched Kushina Uzumaki take her last breath._

"_Okaasan don't go!" he screamed shaking her shoulders as his face contorted with panic, tears falling like rain from his eyes. "Okaasan!" he repeated when she gave no answer._

"_She's gone," said Minato sadly as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. Nagato turned to his father and looked at the sleeping newborn baby in his arms._

"_Otousan you're not going to……" He trailed sadly._

"_I'm sorry Nagato but it has to be done," Minato replied sadly, tears falling down his tired worn face._

"_Otousan," said Nagato clenching his fists "Why....." Minato sighed as though the world rested on his shoulders,_

"_Nagato," he said, his voice deeply edged with sorrow "I love both you and Naruto but this has to be done, please stay strong my son," and with that he kissed Nagato on his forehead and Shunshined out of the hospital with a sleeping baby in his arms._

"_Otousan!" Nagato screamed, running outside after his father but he was nowhere to be found. Nagato pushed through the panicking civilians and shinobi to where a large crater had been gouged with red hot chakra lining it's edges._

"_Otousan," he whispered again, his lips trembling with pent up emotion._

"_I'm sorry kid but your father didn't make it," said a shinobi with spiky black hair " I don't think the baby made it either."_

"_No!" screamed Nagato "You're lying!" but the shinobi proved true when the medics carried away the Yondaime's burnt body. Nagato fell to his knees holding his head between his hands as the tears flowed like a river and he began to scream from mental pain._

"_Okaasan, Otousan, Otouto….why?!" he screamed at the heavens, his young boyish features contorting in agony. "Why?" he asked again as if expecting to hear an answer._

"_It will be ok kid," said a medic as he approached Nagato._

"_It won't, it will never be! I've lost all three of them, all three!" the Namikaze prodigy cried as a burst of light blue chakra erupted from his body into the heavens, his Rinnegan eyes cold and murderous. "Get out of my way," he hissed at the medic._

"_Calm dow__-"__ the medic started but was cut off when Nagato stabbed him in the stomach. Shinobi immediately rushed in trying to hold down the rampaging boy._

"_**Shinra Tensei**," Nagato whispered, blasting away the shinobi, his eyes staring madly as he began to walk through the ravaged village. When he realized that more shinobi had begun to pursue him he quickly Shunshined toward the gates but before he could exit Konoha four ANBU caught up with him and all four of them pinned him down. They proceeded to tie up the struggling boy when his body disappeared in a cloud of smoke, it was a Kage Bunshin. The four ANBU turned to search for Nagato but the sight that met their eyes was terrifying. Face to Face with them was a large three headed red dog with Rinnegan eyes and atop the dog stood Nagato. Before the shinobi could react their lives were over._

_Nagato dismissed his summon and Shunshined away into the night, turning back to look at his ravaged village the moon illuminating the tears on his face as he faded into the distance._

_Four Years Later_

_Nagato stood on top of a mountain looking down at the village of Amegakure no Sato below him but his mind was recalling the event that took place in Konoha four years ago._

"_Otousan, Okaasan, Otouto," he whispered clenching his fists " I will avenge your deaths and bring peace to this world through Pein with…..Akatsuki." he finished as two figures in black cloaks with red clouds appeared behind him._

_

* * *

  
_

Nagato started awake trying to catch his bearings as he realized he had drifted off to sleep.

'That dream,' he thought 'It just won't go away!' The Namikaze shifted slightly in his stone throne as he tried to erase the painful memories from his mind and the Akatsuki leader gritted his teeth in anger as the memories came rushing back despite his attempts to quell it. Suddenly a figure in a black cloak with red clouds scattered across it and a large katana on his back appeared in the dark room, kneeling before the throne.

"What is it Kisame?" Nagato asked coldly.

"I have some news Pein- sama," replied the swordsman not daring to look the "god" in his eye. Nagato stayed silent letting the nuke-nin finish. "We have found a boy in Konohagakure named Uzumaki Naruto." Nagato's eyes widened,

'Could it be him?' he wondered 'after all these years of searching, could it be…………'

* * *

AN: please review, i thoroughly appreciate it because it inspires me to keep writing, so whoever reads and likes this story plz review, constructive criticism welcomed.


	2. True Identity

Chapter 2

True Identity

A short blonde- haired boy walked through the narrow streets of Konoha, his head held low as if it weighed a ton. As he rounded a corner he was attacked my eight shinobi who were all wearing masks; they were ANBU.

"Die you filthy demon!" one of the ANBU shouted as he slashed at Naruto's face with his katana, blood spewing everywhere.

"Aaaaaah!" screamed the young blonde holding his eyes as he fell to his knees. The ANBU laughed manically when he saw the pain he had caused the boy. He raised his katana once more and struck Naruto on his shoulder, while the other seven ANBU threw shuriken which embedded themselves into his back.

"Yameru, yameru!" screamed the young boy as severe pain enveloped his young fragile body,

"Please………" he begged once more but the ANBU just laughed darkly and said,

"You deserve it for killing all my family, you demon!" he yelled and raised his katana to deliver the final, fatal strike to the sobbing blonde beneath him.

Naruto closed his bloody eyes as the katana came down but when he felt nothing he cautiously cracked open his bleeding eyes to see a billowing black cloak with crimson clouds scattered across it and then his vision went blurry and darkness closed in and he knew no more.

* * *

"Hokage- sama, Hokage -sama!" shouted an ANBU as he burst into the Hokage's office, panting tremendously.

"What is it?" asked Sarutobi worriedly.

"Something awful has happened in the east section of the village, near the apartment slums." The ANBU replied. Sarutobi immediately Shunshined out of his office and towards the east section of the village, hoping it was not what he feared.

When the Sandaime reached the location, which was near to Naruto's apartment a horrible sight met his eyes. There was a large crater swimming in blood and at the bottom were the pieces of what used to be eight ANBU.

"I-It's him!" screamed one of the ANBU who had witnesses the death of his friends. The Hokage immediately took a defensive stance but was suddenly flanked by four Konoha-nin, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai.

"We'll handle this, Hokage- Sama," they chorused and took defensive stances, but what happened next they certainly did not expect.

The shinobis eyes widened as a young man with blood red hair clothed in the Akatsuki cloak emerged from the crater, a young orange clad boy in his arms. The stranger slowly raised his face which was partly obscured by the high collar of his cloak to reveal Rinnegan eyes.

"Pein!" the five shinobi said, a trace of fear lining their voices.

"So you went after the nine tails!" Sarutobi said angrily as he clenched his fists. The cloaked figure smirked and replied quietly,

"You can't hide him from me any longer, Sarutobi," and with that he made a few hand signs and disappeared in a flash with the unconscious blonde in his arms.

"Are you really going to kill your own brother………..Nagato?" Sarutobi whispered sadly.

"We finally got rid of that demon brat," an ANBU said happily but the smile was whipped off his face when the Hokage turned to face him, flaring his chakra as he did so.

"What should we do now, Hokage – sama?" asked Kakashi. Sarutobi sighed heavily as his shoulders sagged and his withered face looked even older.

"There is nothing we can do, it's too late," he said sadly as he turned to look at the Hokage monument. "I have failed to protect your son, Minato," he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek, "I just hope you do what is right Nagato and not be the monster you've become."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes but intense pain seared through them and he screamed, immediately clamping them shut again.

"Don't strain your eyes," said a soft female voice from is right, "some nerves in them have been damaged and if strained it might cause you to go blind, so for now you will have to push chakra into your eyes in order to see." The young ninja did as he was instructed and pushed chakra to his eyes and when he opened them they were red with slit pupils. The blonde looked down at his body only to see that all his wounds had been healed, then he looked around him and soon realized that he was sitting on a cold stone floor in a dark shadowy room surrounded by ten figures in black cloaks scattered with blood red clouds; a few feet in front of him was a large stone throne with the kanji for Akatsuki above it and seated majestically in it was a red haired figure in a similar cloak to the rest, his hands resting regally on the arms of the throne.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto uncertainly but his answer was met with silence.

* * *

Nagato looked down at the young blonde, he had expected him to have more fight in him but if the ANBU attacking him was any indication to his treatment in Konoha no wonder he didn't. The nuke-nin sighed quietly; he knew he would have to inform is brother of his true identity soon in order to carry out his plan.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, Otouto," Nagato said quietly.

'Who is this guy and why did he call me Otouto? ' thought Naruto "Who are you and what do you want with me?" he voiced his thoughts, panic lacing his voice as he struggled to his feet and took a defensive stance. He had heard of Akatsuki just before he graduated from the academy and knew they were dangerous S-Class nuke-nin.

"We will not hurt you," replied Nagato, "unless you try to fight, now will you join this organization peacefully?"

Naruto dropped his stance and shifted his gaze to the ground as he contemplated his choice. He thought back to how he was treated in Konoha, he was molested by villagers and shinobi, called a demon and monster because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. No matter how hard he tried they hated him, even the students at the academy, he was always alone in the dark and was forced to wear a mask and act like a dobe in order to hide his pain. He had joined team 7 a few weeks ago and Kakashi had immediately favored the Uchiha and neglected him as everyone else did. Naruto clenched his fists angrily at the painful memories,

'I don't have anything to lose,' he thought 'and they did save me from being killed.' The blonde raised his gaze once more, a determined gleam in his eyes, he would get stronger with the Akatsuki and then return to Konoha and get his revenge.

"I accept," Naruto said as he ripped of his hitai-ate and put a slash through the leaf insignia with his kunai, "but first, tell me why you called me Otouto?"

Nagato dismissed the rest of members until only he and the young Nin were left in the dark room. The Rinnegan user observed his younger brother silently for a few minutes, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"Answer me!" yelled Naruto.

"Very well," replied Nagato as he shifted slightly in his throne and begun to explain the blonde's true identity.

"Once there were four great clans who originated from the sons of the Rikudõ Sennin," he said, "they were the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Senju and Namikaze but the Namikazes were the strongest of them all and were the users of the legendary Rinnegan. The Uchiha were jealous of them and wanted to reign so the two clans were always at war. After a particularly fierce war in which both clans lost many members the Namikazes moved to a country called the Land of Whirlpools and the Uchiha, Senju and Hyuuga moved to the fire country where they built Konohagakure no Sato.

Many years later the Land of Whirlpools was attacked by the Kyuubi no Yoko and all the Namikazes except for one boy were whipped out. That boy was Minato Namikaze who moved to Konoha after the massacre of his became the Yondaime Hokage and married Kushina Uzumaki, they had two sons, one was Nagato Namikaze and the other was born eleven years after on the night of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha and is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto looked up as Nagato finished speaking, his eyes quivering with unshed tears. He could hardly believe that he had an older brother all this time while he was all alone and being abused in Konoha by the same people who praised his father and that he had been deceived by the Hokage who he thought cared for him. The news of his true heritage was just too much for the blonde to take in and he fell to his knees sobbing hysterically.

"Do you know what I've been through?" The distraught boy yelled. "I was treated like a monster in Konoha; I was always alone and never had any friends because everyone's parents told them not to associate themselves with me because I was a demon. On my birthday the villagers and some shinobi would gang up on me and beat me unconscious, they stabbed me with kunai and shuriken, stoned me with rocks and some would even use Jutsus on me, this started from I was just three years old and I couldn't defend myself until I was sent to the academy and graduated. I could hardly get any food to eat or clothing to wear because the villagers refused to sell the demon brat anything and if I got any supplies it was from the Hokage.

I was forced to wear a mask of fake happiness to hide my pain; I had to pretend to be a loud dobe to hide my true powers because the villagers would only hate me more if they knew how strong I really was. I always played pranks in order to get attention because I had been neglected so badly, I just wanted someone, anyone to notice and care for me. I didn't graduate from the academy at first because I was hiding my true powers and didn't pass the Genin test, the villagers all rejoiced and said that the demon brat should not be allowed to become a shinobi. I was desperate to became a ninja and show my true potential and because of that I was tricked by a teacher from the academy into stealing the forbidden scroll from the Hokage Tower but I was caught by some ANBU who carried me to Ojiisan who forgave me and permitted me to a genin. I was then put on team 7 with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha but our sensei completely ignored me and favored the other two, I was then forced to train myself and Kyuubi offered to help sometimes. I was just coming home from training when eight ANBU attacked me before you came, but I was no match for eight ANBU." Naruto finished, clenching his fists at the memories.

Nagato gritted his teeth in anger and his Rinnegan burned murderously in the dark when he heard how his brother had been treated. 'I will destroy Konoha for treating my brother in such a manner and for deceiving me!' thought the Namikaze angrily as he rose from his throne to comfort the hurting boy. "I will teach you how to use your pain and become stronger than Kami and together we will bring peace to this retched world with Pein so no one will have to suffer like how we did," whispered the Akatsuki leader, his twisted words echoing in the dark room along with Naruto's hysterical sobs.

* * *

AN: PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Power of The Rinnegan

Chapter 3

Power of The Rinnegan

Naruto sat in his room at the Akatsuki underground base in Amegakure, a single candle casting eerie shadows around the dark room, his eyes glazed over in thought as he recalled the previous events of the day.

After hearing about his parents and all that he had to go through it left the Namikaze feeling cold, callous and revenge craving.

'I will get my revenge on them, I will!' he thought menacingly, referring to the people in Konoha who had neglected and hurt him to a breaking point.

'I'll make them feel the pain I've felt and kill all the people they hold precious,' he finished, clenching his fists. His cold hollow eyes lifelessly switched their gaze from the stone floor to the full length mirror opposite his bed, drinking in his new appearance.

The Jinchuuriki's visage had changed drastically to that of his former due to a powerful genjutsu that was placed on him from birth in order to disguise his true features, but it was removed by Nagato to reveal his true appearance.

He was no longer a midget but the appropriate height or taller for an eleven year old. His hair which was once a brilliant blonde was now a deep blood red, which he had inherited from his mother and he also had pale skin to match. His hair was styled differently. It was longer and the front instead of spiking up in no particular order grew to the right obscuring his eye and ending at his chin. The back like the front was still spiky but more so towards the top and decreased in volume until it reached the nape of his neck.

His face was longer, slimmer and more sculpted but his whisker marks were far less prominent, almost invisible. His expression had changed from the fake grin to his true countenance which was cold, callous and full of pain.

The maroon haired shinobi who had truthfully hated orange but wore it as part of his mask had discarded the wretched jumpsuit and now donned a black fish net shirt with a black fitted vest over it. On the back of the vest was the Namikaze clan sign which consisted of a blood red triangle with a smaller inverted one in its center. His upper arms to his wrists were banded in raven bandages and black fish net arm warmers covered his forearms. He also wore scarlet fingerless gloves with metal plates across the knuckles, standard black shinobi pants and sandals. However, his sandals differed from the ordinary kind because they had steel soles and a hidden blade which flicked out when a kicking motion was made with the foot. Over all this he wore the Akatsuki cloak and on the second finger of his right hand sat the ring which all Akatsuki members wore but his had the kanji for 'Kitsune' engraved upon it's flat ruby red surface. His short nails were also coloured black, adding to his sinister appearance.

The Rinnegan user dragged his empty gaze away from the mirror and blew out the sputtering candle, kicked of his sandals and removed his cloak and shirt. Then he lay down on his back, closing his eyes in order to get some rest and peace of mind before the beginning of his training on the morrow.

* * *

_Back in Konoha_

Four Jounin, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai stood before the Sandaime in his office awaiting his orders. Sarutobi observed the three shinobi and Kunoichi before him for a few minutes and then begun to speak in a low but deadly and serious voice.

"The kidnapping of Uzumaki Naruto by the Akatsuki is from this day on deemed as an S-Class secret and his not to leave this room, is that understood?" asked the grim Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," they replied in sync.

"It will only be revealed if he kills of injures any shinobi of Konoha and we are forced to label him as a nuke-nin." Hiruzen stated. "Kakashi, Naruto will be replaced by Rido Hokaru until he returns, if and when he does. Also if asked about Naruto's absence tell the team that he is currently not in the village and may not be back for a long period of time," the Hokage in formed the Copy Nin. Hiruzen then dismissed the shinobi and they disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Sarutobi sank in his chair while taking a long draw from his pipe, his shoulders slumping dejectedly as he let out a large sigh along with some smoke from the contents of the pipe which he was smoking. The lines of his deeply withered face became more pronounced due to his stress and sadness, aging him even further.

'I'm sorry it had to go this way, Naruto-kun,' he mused but was drawn back to reality when an aging man with long spiky white hair and a large scroll on his back entered the office through the open window, an expression of great rage and sadness etched into the very lines of his face.

'So you've heard, Jiraiya,' thought Sarutobi sadly.

"I-Is it true?" spat Jiraiya harshly not bothering to offer a greeting to his former sensei. Hiruzen nodded in reply.

"Shouldn't you be sending a troop of ANBU after him?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi shook his head and sighed,

"It's too late now," he said " and as you know finding the Akatsuki base is next to impossible in a short period of time and in the worst case scenario they've probably already killed him," he finished, not daring to look Jiraiya in the eye.

The two shinobi stood in silent grief, their gazes locked on the monument of the Fourth as the sun slowly sank into the horizon.

* * *

Naruto lay on the damp ground of the training field that surrounded the Akatsuki base writhing in pain and screaming, courtesy of the genjutsu which had been placed on him by Nagato's Deva Path in order to activate his Rinnegan.

_Inside Genjutsu_

A five year old Naruto was surrounded by a group of villagers, their cold eyes boring into his soul like daggers as they pelted his young fragile body with rocks, stones and kunai.

"Yameru, yameru!" he screamed in pain while trying to shield his body from their attacks but no relief came. More painful memories surrounded him inside the genjutsu playing over and over like an eerie horror slide show. He was being beaten by the caretakers at the orphanage, berated by fellow academy students, being told that he was worthless by Kakashi, being neglected with no food and clothing, being forced to sleep on the street before the Sandaime bought him an apartment. Suddenly something snapped and he couldn't take it anymore.

"**STOP!**" he screamed as he held his head in his hands, hot red chakra seeping out of him forming the silhouette of a two tailed fox around his body. His nails lengthened to resemble claws and the usually faint whicker marks on his cheeks thickened, increasing his feral appearance. As the foul chakra filled the air he let out a deep guttural roar his head snapping up as he did so, revealing his eyes. But instead of the expected crimson orbs with slit pupils both his sclera and iris were grey with darker grey pupils and concentric rings surrounding his eye ball. He had activated his Kekkei Genkai, the legendary Samsara Eye.

'Activation complete,' thought the Deva Path as he quickly knocked out a rampaging Naruto.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed in a torch lit room.

"How are you feeling?" asked a voice from his right. The Namikaze immediately whipped his head around to find the source of the voice and saw a Kunoichi with grey-purple hair held in a bun at the top of her head which was accented by two paper roses while two pieces of hair framed her face. She also had a small stud on her lower lip and wore the Akatsuki cloak.

'She must be Konan,' Naruto thought because she was the only female member of the organization.

"I'm fine," he replied somewhat shortly then he noticed something different about his vision. He could see the chakra being emitted from Konan's body along with her chakra pathways and tenketsus.

'So this must be the Rinnegan,' he thought while smirking at his good fortune.

The crimson haired shinobi rose from the bed on which he lay and crossed the room to view his reflection in the small mirror at the other end of the room. The sight which met his eyes was one that he would never forget. Instead of being greeted by his usual electric blue orbs grey irises and sclera stared back at him with darker grey concentric rings surrounding his eye ball. Naruto closed his eyes and let the power of the Rinnegan flow through his body,letting it control his very essence.

'Hn, know I'm one step closer to getting my revenge on Konoha,' he thought darkly a smirk gracing his lips. The pre-teen stood with his eyes closed for a bit longer until Konan's voice interrupted his twisted musings.

"Since you seem to have recovered from the genjutsu," she said "You are to meet Nagato outside at the training field, but before you go there is a task I must fulfill," Konan finished as she held up a grey and black device that greatly resembled a stapler.

"This device is used to insert the chakra receivers which you will need in order to control the Six Paths of Pein, which Nagato will explain to you," she added when she saw his confused expression. Naruto nodded and sat down so Konan could perform her task.

"This is going to hurt," she warned but before he had time to reply she pressed the device down on his nose bridge, repeating this action three times and either side.

Naruto gripped the sheets on the bed in pain and bit back a scream as Konan pierced various parts of his face, inserting the chakra receivers. The pain soon eased and the blood flow ceased due to the Kyuubi's speedy healing abilities. A few minutes later Konan straightened and announced,

"I'm finished," while unhooking the square mirror off the wall so Naruto could view her creation.

Naruto took the mirror, his eyes widened slightly at his reflection. He could barely recognize his own face with all the piercings and the Rinnegan, the only familiar feature was his whisker like birth marks.

On either side of his nose bridge were three black studs, once piercing his lower lip and two adorned his left eyebrow. Six more studs lined the rim of each ear right down to the tip of his ear lobe and a set of three spikes pierced the pinna of his left ear, completing his dark rocker like appearance. A small smile formed on his lips as he observed in his new piercings, then he turned to face an anxious Konan.

"I like it," he said earning a small smile from the usually serious Kunoichi. Her smile widened slightly as he Shunshined abruptly out of the room towards the training grounds.

'He is so much like his brother,' she thought while shaking her head at their similarities.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto stood in front of Nagato at the training field.

"So I see you have activated the Rinnegan, Otouto," commented Nagato, a small pride filled smile gracing his cold stoic features.

"Indeed," replied Naruto with a smirk.

"As you know the Rinnegan is our Kekkei Genkai but unlike the Sharingan it cannot deactivate," began Nagato, "It was passed down into the Namikaze clan from the Rikudõ Sennin himself. The user of the Rinnegan is gifted with the power of gods to bring peace to this wretched world through pain. The abilities of the Rinnegan are largely unknown because the Namikaze were always very secretive, even more so than the Hyuuga. The Rinnegan is able to control the Six Paths of Pein: the Deva Path, Animal Path, Preta Path, Human Path, Asura Path and the Naraka Path. The user is also considered as the seventh Pein which controls life and death."

Nagato continued to explain about the abilities and weaknesses of the Paths. He also explained about the Rinnegan's ability to control all five elements including the sixth element gravity and being able to see chakra and images in slow motion similar to that of the Sharingan and Byakugan.

Naruto stood silent with shock; he had never imagined that the power of the Rinnegan was so powerful. It even put the 'great' Sharingan to shame. The red head smirked and thought,

'With this new power I will be ten times stronger than the Teme; I will even have the power to wipe out and entire nation.'

Nagato watched his brother's expression; he could see the hunger for power and revenge in his eyes.

'Yes,' he thought 'Use your pain and hate Konoha with all your strength and you will become truly strong,' the Akatsuki leader mused darkly a smirk playing across his lips.

"Since I have explained the abilities of the Rinnegan to you I will start by teaching you the simplest which is a jutsu called Shinra Tensei. This jutsu gives the user the ability to manipulate gravity and repulse any type of matter away. If enough force is put into this jutsu it can easily shatter wood, bones and stone."

Naruto watched in awe as Nagato demonstrated by holding his palm out and the trees surrounding them were blown to bits.

"But your chakra control must be perfect in order to correctly manipulate the jutsu," The older Namikaze informed Naruto.

"My chakra control is not excellent and still needs a lot of work," replied the Jinchuuriki, " but I've already mastered the tree climbing and water walking exercise and I'm still working on the Kunai and leaf."

"Excellent," praised Nagato.

"Now that I have activated the Rinnegan I shall have access to all the elements, am I correct?" questioned Naruto. Nagato nodded in reply,

"Yes, but before you move on to learning how to use those elements you need to perfect your chakra control in order to use the Shinra Tensei, Banshõ Tennin and Chibaku Tensei. So for now you will practice your chakra control, you are to have all the exercises perfected by tomorrow at sunrise, I will come and check to see if you have completed the task," stated Nagato and disappeared in a gust of wind.

Naruto walked over to the nearest tree and plucked a leaf off of it. He then proceeded to insert chakra into it causing the leaf to hover over the tip of his finger for a few seconds before he lost control and the leaf disintegrated from too much chakra. The Namikaze continued to practice the exercise and by sundown he had it perfected.

* * *

Naruto lay on the ground beneath the tree from which he had just descended, his face pointing towards the gloomy grey skies of Amegakure. The night breeze gently ruffled his crimson hair, his body surrounded by leaves and kunai which he had been practicing his chakra control with all day. The red head forced his worn out body to sit up and he reached for a kunai and leaf which lay beside him. He then inserted chakra into both, causing them to hover over his finger tips. He pushed himself to his feet and walked towards a tree, when he was a few yards away he picked up speed and begun to run up the tree, all the while hovering the kunai and leaf over either index finger. He repeated this a few times then he flipped backwards and landed on his feet, letting the kunai and leaf fall to the ground.

'Finally, it's perfect," he thought, referring to his chakra control when suddenly his body gave way due to chakra exhaustion and he hit the damp ground face forward before weakly rolling onto his back.

'Just a little while longer and I will be strong enough to get my revenge on Konoha and crush the rest of the shinobi world,' he thought darkly as a smirk formed on his lips and he let out a sinister cackle; his evil laughter echoed into the night as unconsciousness closed in and the gloomy heavens of Amegakure gave way and the rain poured down, soaking his clothes in the process but his world had already gone dark.


	4. A Change

Chapter 4 

A Change

_The next day_

Naruto stood before Nagato as he demonstrated the Shinra Tensei once again.

"Once you have mastered the Shinra Tensei you will not have to move your arms in order to control it," Nagato stated. Naruto nodded in reply and immediately started to tackle the jutsu.

Nagato stood in shock as he watched Naruto practice the Shinra Tensei; he had already halfway mastered the jutsu.

'He truly is the child of the prophecy,' thought Nagato.

* * *

Naruto lay on the ground breathing heavily. His clothes were torn and he had a few bruises, but he was satisfied. He had mastered both the Shinra Tensei and Banshō Tenin in one day; something not even his legendary brother had done. The Namikaze took in his battered surroundings and smirked,

'You'd better watch out Nagato,' he thought darkly 'or I might just leave you in my dust.' The red head dragged himself to his feet and headed towards the Akatsuki base to wash-up and prepare for his first meeting with all the members.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto sat in his stone seat in the dark shadowy Akatsuki meeting room. He leaned his elbows on the table, interlocking his fingers while his chin rested atop them. His face was partially hid by the high collar of his Akatsuki cloak, leaving only the upper half visible. His Rinnegan eyes glowed ominously in the dark room as he watched it fill with the rest of members as they arrived.

A bit later the room was finally full and everyone was seated in their appointed space. The table was long and fashioned from grey stone. At the head of the table sat Nagato. To his right was Naruto and to his left was Madara Uchiha. Next to Naruto were Konan and Deidara then Zetzu. Facing Nagato at the opposite end of the table was Itachi and next to him was Kisame and on the other side of the table facing Naruto, Konan and Deidara were Kakuzu and Hidan.

Nagato's eyes moved around the room from face to face as he calmly observed the nuke-nin before him.

'Hn, I wonder how they will accept the new goal of Akatsuki,' he mused 'if their reactions are not to my expectations I will simply exterminate them.' The red head briefly glanced down at his slender alabaster hands before he switched his gaze back to the shinobi at hand.

"You must all be pondering the reason for this gathering, but put your doubts and musings aside, for that reason is about to be revealed," Nagato paused momentarily before continuing in a quiet and regal manner. "I have summoned you all here to inform you of the new Akatsuki goal."

There was a heavy silence throughout the room as Nagato's words faded into the darkness. Everyone, with the exception of Naruto and Konan were wondering why Nagato would strive to change the goal of the Akatsuki. But none dared question his motives. The Namikaze leader broke the suffocating silence with quiet words,

"The goal of the Akatsuki has been somewhat changed due to the joining of our newest member, Namikaze Naruto. We will no longer be extracting the Bijuu from the Jinchuurikis because that would mean doing the same to Naruto. I have a special task in mind for him that will be revealed in time, but in order for him to carry out that task he will have to be kept alive.

Instead I have stumbled upon a greater force than the Bijuu. They are the nine Tenrai Shinzui: the Tentou Tenrai, Makai Tenrai, Mizu Tenrai, Houka Tenrai, Ikimono Tenrai, Hitobito Tenrai, Tsuchi Tenrai , Akuma Tenrai and Mitsukai Tenrai. These nine spirits reign over all divine beings, demons, angels and humans alike. Like the Bijuu they have been sealed into humans, but of their own accord. After a large battle took place among themselves they came to earth and sealed themselves into various human beings." Nagato saw Madara clench his fists out of the corner of his eye and knew exactly what the Uchiha was thinking, but he dismissed it for a later occasion and continued speaking.

"As I was quoting, the Tenrai Shinzui has sealed themselves into humans, but like the Bijuu they can be extracted and meshed to form one heavenly being called Tenrai no Kami. When meshed they form a force even more powerful than that of the Juubi. A force strong enough to wipe out all existence upon this earth when used to its fullest extent," the Namikaze finished dramatically as he let his powerful words seep into the minds of the Akatsuki like a poisonous venom. After letting the new goal settle he continued.

"So I take for granted that you already know your knew goal but I will inform you anyhow. Your goal is now to capture and extract the Tenrai Shinzui. I will inform you of their locations in the next meeting as this one is hereby adjourned." As he finished Nagato saw Deidara open his mouth to protest and he slowly turned to face the young nuke-nin.

"Is there a problem, Deidara?" he asked dangerously quiet, killing intent radiating from him as he flared his dark ominous chakra—his Rinnegan eyes boring into Deidara's. The young blonde visibly gulped and stammered,

"T-there is no problem, leader-sama," and bowed his head respectfully while the rest of members smirked discreetly not wanting to experience Nagato's wrath.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto headed to the training field with Nagato's Deva Path in tow, as the master of the Six Paths of Pein had some business to attend to. When they arrived at the appointed area the Deva began to give Naruto his instructions.

"Since you have mastered the Shinra Tensei and Banshō Tenin you will proceed to learn the Chibaku Tensei and master the wind element to its fullest extent. You will have two weeks to complete them both and when finished we will move on to Taijutsu and mastering the rest of elements. Which Fuiton jutsus have you mastered?"

"Fuiton: Daitoppa, Fuiton: Rasengan, Fuiton: Odama Rasengan," replied Naruto who smirked when he saw the look of disbelief on the Deva's features.

"Hn, well done," the Deva complimented. "You will start with the Fuiton: Kaze no Yaiba since you have not mastered that one yet. This jutsu when completed, forms a cutting whirlwind which envelopes the opponent and cuts them to pieces. Unlike a real sword, which can face resistance the wind blade slices with little difficulty." The Deva then proceeded to form the necessary hand seals in order to demonstrate the jutsu.

Naruto watched attentively with his Rinnegan as the Deva Path performed the needed hand seals and the nearby trees were enveloped in a swirling mass of wind and were shredded to pieces. The Namikaze immediately formed the correct hand seals and performed the jutsu. His gust of wind was smaller and less controlled but because of the Rinnegan it was much better for a first try than what a normal shinobi would be capable of.

The Deva Path stood and watched Naruto train for a few more minutes before he disappeared in a flash of lightening, leaving the red head to master the jutsu alone.

Naruto fell to his knees panting. It had been over three hours and he still hadn't mastered the jutsu.

'What am I doing wrong?' thought the Namikaze slightly frustrated. 'Why won't it stabilize then grow?' he questioned himself. The red head sat on the ground in a lotus position for a few minutes before the solution to his problem flooded his mind.

'Yes!' he thought excitedly 'it's because my chakra was not stable enough. I was either putting too much or too little into the jutsu.' Naruto got to his feet and once more formed the correct hand seals but this time focusing more intently on his chakra output.

"Kaze no Yaiba!" he yelled as a strong gust of razor sharp wind enveloped the trees around him, staying in one spot first then quickly growing and shredding the plant life to nothing but splinters.

'Finally' Naruto thought triumphantly, he had done it. The Jinchuuriki let his body fall to the ground and was about to close his eyes when Nagato's Deva Path appeared in front of him and said.

"I did not give you orders to rest, arise. I see that you have finally mastered the Kaze no Yaiba so in that case it is time to move on to the Chibaku Tensei. But take note, this jutsu cannot be mastered in a short space of time like the previous." Naruto dragged himself up from the ground and stood, watching as the Deva put his hands together, a small black sphere forming in between. After doing this he released the sphere which floated up into the sky, blocking out the sun and acting as a magnet, drawing up earth from the ground below. A large ball of earth was formed, a huge gouge in the land below.

"This is Chibaku Tensei," said the Deva Path "but it is still not complete. No Rinnegan user apart from the Rikudō Sennin has been able to complete this jutsu." Naruto raised his eyebrows at this but never the less got to work right away.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto laid face down gasping for breath. He was feeling slightly frustrated about the jutsu because he couldn't seem to get the hang of it. So far he was only able to lift a few clods of dirt. He continued to grow even more frustrated but then he remembered the Deva's warning.

'Hn, no matter how hard this jutsu is I will not stop until I have completed it. I will surpass all, even the Rikudō Sennin.' Thought Naruto determinedly and with that fell into the blissful embrace of unconsciousness.

_Two Weeks Later_

Nagato stood before Naruto at the training field, his crimson hair waving with the wind. He had come to see Naruto perform the Chibaku Tensei and was anxious to see what he had achieved. Naruto watched his brother's expression and smirked to himself,

'When he sees what I have accomplished it's going to be the exact opposite.' The Namikaze pre-teen then pressed his palms together, a small black ball forming in between his hands. Naruto released his palms, letting the sphere float into the air, until it blocked out the sun. Immediately earth began to pull towards the epicenter of the black ball of chakra, leaving a large gouge behind.

Nagato's eyes widened noticeably when he saw Naruto form the first stage of the Chibaku Tensei. He had reached the same place as him but the younger of the two was taking the jutsu a notch higher. Nagato was impressed but he could see that the jutsu had taken a toll on Naruto because his Rinnegan eyes had become red with slit pupils and his faded whisker marks resurfaced intensely. Blood pored from his mouth and nose but he ignored it and continued, trying his best not to pass out.

Nagato quickly switched his gaze back to the airborne sphere before them as it began to morph, forming a seemingly smooth illuminiscent white ball that casted eerie shadows upon the darkening land.

Naruto struggled to hold the jutsu but failed and the sphere came crashing back down. He hadn't completed the Chibaku Tensei but he was one step further than Nagato.

'I did it, I've surpassed Nagato in at least one thing, I'm a step closer to getting my revenge on Konoha and discovering my goal in life.' The Namikaze thought as a wave of blood erupted from his mouth, his eyes were also bleeding. Naruto felt an excruciating pain in his chest, the jutsu had taken a serious toll on him. The Jinchuuriki closed his eyes, waves of pain enveloping his body as the welcomed darkness encased his suffering mind.

* * *

Naruto's eyes flickered open to find himself in a strange room, the stench of blood highly noticeable.

"where am I?" Naruto whispered. His throat hurt and his vision was blurry. It felt as though his mind was on fire.

"You are in the surgery room of the Akatsuki base, doing the Chibaku Tensei took a large toll on you, you almost lost your sight and your mind was near shattered from the pressure but the kyuubi managed to heal you, you should be better in a few months time," informed Nagato, suddenly appearing out of the shadows.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to sit up but only to cough up blood and a blinding pain sear through his eyes and forehead. "Ahhhh!" he screamed clutching his eyes.

"Relax Naruto you are not ready to move yet, you must take it easy," said a soft female voice. It was Konan. "There is something else Nagato didn't tell you. The injury left you temporarily crippled from the waist down, but due to the Kyuubi you should recover in about a months time."

Naruto felt his world come crashing down as his vision blurred even more.

"A month..." he whispered brokenly, "But I need to train! I have to! Ahhhhhh!" he screamed as red chakra poured from his skin, forming a coat around him.

"Restrain him, restrain him!" was all he heard as he slipped into the arms of unconsciousness, his mind on fire.

* * *

Nagato sat on the protruding tongue of the demonic stone statue which was raised high above the village, looking out over the rainy skies of Amegakure, his mind lost in thought.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" said a soft female voice from his right. Nagato turned to see Konan standing beside him. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed her sudden presence.

"You never cease to amaze me at how well you know me, Konan," stated Nagato emotionlessly.

"Well, I have known you for thirteen years," she replied, a smile forming on her serious face. Nagato sat in silence for a few more minutes before Konan lowered her body next to his. The Akatsuki leader drew one knee towards his chest and propped his chin in his hand as he delved deeper into his thoughts.

"His powers and capacity to learn in such a short space of time never ceases to intrigue me," said Nagato, suddenly breaking the silence. "You were right in choosing him for the plan, Konan." His coal black eyes meeting hers as the last word faded into the grey skies. Konan did not bother to reply. Instead she draped her arms around Nagato, pulling him closer. Her actions spoke louder than her words but after a few seconds she said,

"He is so much like you. Are you worried about him? he'll recover." Nagato stiffened and choose not to answer but continued to gaze into her dark orbs as the heavens opened and the rain crashed to the ground, soaking them to the bone. As the rain continued to fall neither moved until Nagato turned away, his usually emotionless voice harsh.

"I'm not, I don't have time to be I need him to get better quickly so I can put my plan into action."

"Nagato..." Konan trailed a sad hint in her voice, "Why are you doing this?"

"Konan, I have to, I have to get revenge on Konoha for what they did...I have to, no one can convince me to change my mind, not even Kami."

No words were exchanged as the two lone figures were engulfed by the dark night and the moon pierced the ominous clouds, illuminating the falling rain. Konan moved closer to Nagato pulling him into a sudden hug, ignoring the clench of his jaw and the angry fire in his usually emotionless eyes.

* * *

Naruto's eyes cracked open. His mouth felt parched and his head hurt something fierce.

"I need to get up...need to... have..." he croaked as he tried to lift his heavy head. "I can't let this stop me, I can't!" Naruto managed to yell. On cue red chakra surrounded him, but this time just a faint glow.

_Two Weeks Later  
_

Naruto let Konan help him onto his feet. He could walk, but just barely. The damage had been severe but thanks to the Kyuubi he was healing, albeit slowly, but he would eventually be fine. The Namikaze gritted his teeth and held back a scream of frustration as a particularly severe wave of pain engulfed his lower body. He hated feeling helpless, he had never wanted help from anybody. Never.

'How am I going to get my revenge on Konoha like this?' Naruto thought impatiently, his eyes narrowing "Konan says I will heal in time. But time has never been on my side, I need to get better. And soon." Naruto was pulled from his internal monologue when he heard Konan say something.

"We are here, Naruto," The Jinchuuriki focused and found himself infront of a large door. Konan had taken him to Nagato's library at his request. Since he couldn't train for now he wanted to start learning the art of Fuinjutsu.

'I have to do this,' thought Naruto as he watched Konan close the door behind her. 'Its the only way, I cannot waste anymore time.' On cue the Namikaze closed his eyes, focusing until he found himself in his mind scape, sewage water surrounding him, a large cage shrouded in the darkness. A massive ripple was sent across the water as something large moved behind the kage, unveiling itself from the coat of shadows, its large red slit eyed glowing as they came into view.

"**What calls you here, kit?" **asked the great demon sealed inside Naruto, the king of all Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"I need to make a deal, I am running out of time," answered the host, his Rinnegan glaring murderously in the dark, there was no room for argument, his statement was more like an order.

* * *

translations

Shinra Tensei : Almighty Push

Bansho Tenin: Universal Pull

Chibaku Tensei: Catastrophic Planetary Destruction

Bjuu: Tailed Beasts

Jinchuuriki: Power of Human Sacrifice

Tenrai Shinzui : Divine Spirits

Tentou Tenrai: Heaven Spirit

Makai Tenrai: Hell Spirit

Mizu Tenrai: Water Spirit

Houka Tenrai: Fire Spirit

Ikimono Tenrai: Animal Spirit

Hitobito Tenrai: Human Spirit

Tsuchi Tenrai: Earth Spirit

Akuma Tenrai: Demon Spirit

Mitsukai Tenrai: Angel Spirit

AN: I have made some changes in the chapter it would make me very happy if you review and tell me what you think. A reviewer made me change my mind about the story.

I'm not begging for reviews, I'm simply requesting your opinion.

~Shiorrachan~


	5. Difficulties

Chapter 5 – Difficulties

Naruto opened his eyes as he left his mindscape, a twisted smirk marring his pale features. His deal with the Kyuubi was a success. But he knew that foxes were cunning, he had to keep an eye on the Kitsune. The deal would not affect him or his surroundings instantly but instead when the time was right, when he was in dire need, or he had failed to fulfill his part of the bargain.

Naruto scanned the numerous shelves before him. He didn't know much about Fuinjutsu except the general sealing method which was a shinobi standard, and was taught at the academy. The Namikaze glanced down at his feet. They still hurt intensely and could hardly move, he still had a long way to go before he was completely healed and ready to train in Ninjutsu. Naruto grimaced; he still hadn't formed his Taijutsu style nor mastered the elements. He had begun with Fuiton but still hadn't completely mastered it.

'I can't let this hinder me,' thought Naruto angrily 'now I live to find my purpose in life, as well as surpassing all great shinobi, no matter what it takes. I will become strong so I will never have to feel pain again, ever.' The Jinchuuriki was suddenly pulled out of his internal monologue when he finally spotted what he had been searching for, a scroll on calligraphy. The first step to mastering the art of sealing was calligraphy. Seals required intricate characters, so mastering calligraphy was a must. It would be easier to draw the symbols as one's hand and mind would be accustomed to the intricate art.

"Banshō Tenin," said Naruto, the magnetic force pulling the scroll towards him. Naruto scanned the room with his eyes and much to his luck found an ink pot and brush along with a few empty scrolls. With some difficulty and pain Naruto managed to drag himself off the chair Konan had sat him in and onto the floor in a lotus position.

For the first three hours Naruto could not get the hang of it and became frustrated, a bit like his old self. But in the end he found it quite relaxing. It gave him an inner peace, something he hadn't had since he was six years of age. By noon he had almost got the hang of it. He still had a long way to go but he seemed to have a natural talent for it. It was in his blood afterall, both of his parents were Fuinjutsu masters.

* * *

Naruto staggered to his feet, biting his lip to keep back a scream of pain. He cleared up his calligraphy utensils and staggered out the door of the library and towards his room. He simply refused to ask Konan for help. He hated being dependent on someone, it made him feel weak and vulnerable.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived in his room, he quickly opened the door and promptly collapsed on the floor, shutting the door behind him before he fell. The Jinchuuriki gritted his teeth as pain seared through his legs. His vision was getting blurry and his mind felt like it was on fire. Naruto dragged himself along the floor and over to his bed, coughing up a fistful of blood along the way, more pouring from his eyes and nose. He had over exerted himself, but he didn't care. As long as he didn't have to ask for any type of assistance, he was fine or he thought he was. The redhead put up one pale shaking hand on the edge of the bed, trying in vain to heave himself onto it. The injured genin continued this action for a few minutes, each time his body collapsing on to the ground. He was too weak. Eventually he couldn't move anymore and lay in a pool of his own blood which he had coughed up.

Naruto laid face down, a fit of coughs rasping in his chest. His eyes began to close when he heard footsteps outside his door. It was Konan. The female Akatsuki member burst open Naruto's door, a look of utter horror on her usually expressionless face.

"Why didn't you call me when you were finished? You aren't strong enough to be moving on your own!" Konan exclaimed, hurrying over to help him off the ground.

"I don't need or want your help," Naruto hissed, gritting his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. Konan ignored his arrogant and ungrateful protest as she always heard the same or worse from Nagato. She gently lifted him of the ground and onto the bed then reached into her robes and produced a rag which she damped with a Suiton jutsu and wiped the blood off his face while cooling him down.

Naruto growled, why was she doing this? Didn't she hear him say he didn't want any help? Ever since he arrived she had tried to mother him on some way or the other. It couldn't be genuine, it must be because he has the Rinnegan and she was intimidated or because he was the brother of her lover. No one had ever truly cared about him. He thought that Teuchi and Ayame did but he later found out that they only gave him free food and acted nice because the Sandaime told them to do so. He didn't let Sarutobi know he found out but the day he did he cried himself to sleep. Iruka had also deceived him. He was angry at the Kyuubi for killing his parents and took it out on Naruto. The Jinchuuriki thought that the Sandaime truly cared for him but he was proved wrong when Nagato revealed he had lied to him, or so he thought. He just couldn't stand the lies. Every time he thought someone cared he was proved wrong and left alone once again. He hated being alone, he even feared it. But ever since he realized that Iruka, Teuchi , Ayame and the Sandaime had all deceived him he began to embrace it, thinking it was his destiny, his fate.

Naruto viciously slapped Konan's hand away,

"Don't touch me! I don't want or need your help; you are just like the rest of them, a liar! My destiny is to be alone, on one can change it." Naruto yelled, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Naruto…." said Konan sadly, a genuine looks of sadness on her beautiful features. She put out her hand to touch his shoulder; she could see the pain in his eyes, the anger, sadness and confusion.

"Shinra Tensei," said Naruto, blasting Konan away from himself. "Get out, now!" he growled, his voice deadly, killing intent radiating from him. Konan slowly picked herself off the ground and instead of anger a deep sadness was etched into her flawless skin, tears spilling over onto her porcelain epidermis. She bowed her head and exited the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

Naruto angrily wiped his tears away.

'Why am I crying? It's just a sign or weakness, am I that weak?' the Namikaze thought. Naruto clutched his head. He felt confused, angry, hurt and sad. All the time Konan's sad, teary eyes haunting him. Naruto grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Ahhh!" he screamed in frustration, pain, anger and sadness all sounding in his broken voice. Naruto grabbed the vase on his bed side table and threw it on the ground, smashing it to smithereens.

"You're a liar, just like them all!" He whispered, his eyes staring wildly into the darkness, the single candle casting shadows across his pain filled face. "Ughh," he groaned as his head began to pound and his vision began to blur, voices echoing in his head.

"Yameru, yameru, yameru!" Naruto whispered his voice raising until he began to scream. "YAMERU!" the Namikaze pleaded, blood draining from his eyes and nose the voices in his head getting louder.

"Stop it, you all lied to me, all of you!" he yelled again, this time flashes of his abusive childhood playing before his mind's eye like a horror movie. As the darkness of oblivion began to overcome him he heard the door open and someone sit on the bed beside his thrashing body.

"It'll be ok," said a soft voice, one belonging to a female.

"They lied…they all did," whispered Naruto, his body trembling violently, the pain from his physical and mental injuries were getting to him, he was starting to hallucinate.

"Stop," he begged weakly upon hearing the voices in his head once again. But this time he wasn't alone. As he faded into the world of the unconscious he could feel a hand gripping his own. He wasn't alone.

_The Next Day_

Naruto weakly opened his eyes, a painful moan escaping his parched lips. The Chibaku Tensei had severely injured him. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi he would be dead. Naruto felt a cool rag wipe his forehead,

"Konan?" he whispered.

"I'm here," she replied, a sad sound to her usually void voice.

"I need to ger up, I have to master Fuinjutsu completely so I can move on to Ninjutsu and Taijutsu," said Naruto talking a deep breath at the end, Just talking made him weaker.

"You are in no condition to move," said Konan firmly "You overexerted yourself and now you are worse than before." Naruto's eyes widened,

"Hn, you wouldn't understand, what do you know about real pain, just leave me alone, it is my destiny to be a loner, you can't change it." Naruto hissed, gasping furiously for breath at the end, his vision spinning.

"Are you ok?" asked Konan. Even though she had agreed with Nagato about using Naruto for the plan in was not her will. She could see Naruto's pain and loneliness and hated the way Nagato was deceiving him. Her natural motherly instincts came out and she just felt compelled to help him. She was truly worried.

Naruto's head pounded his vision blurry and his body weak, he could barely move. For days he slipped in and out of consciousness, Konan by his side all the time. About a week later Kyuubi's healing abilities were finally showing some results. I was hard work putting a mind back together after all, even for a demon. Naruto felt a lot stronger and he could walk a bit but the pain was still there.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Konan just didn't get it! She wanted him to stay put! He couldn't even practice calligraphy, who did she think she was faking kindness? Did she know what he went through?

"Look," Naruto hissed angrily, his eyes warping to crimson with slit pupils. "I don't need your help, I can see right through you. You are a liar, a fake, just like the rest of them. I never had a mother and I don't need one. I hate people like you."

"I see….well stay here and die then," said Konan emotionlessly, her hard mask back in place. He was so inconsiderate and selfish, she went through a lot of pain losing her loved ones, how dare he!

'I knew it, she was just like the rest of them, a liar, a fake,' though Naruto as he watched Konan's back fade retreat from his room. But a foreign feeling slowly crept into the corners of his mind, something akin to guilt.

"Hn," said Naruto out loud, his voice stoic, betraying no emotion. "I do not need friends or emotions, things like that are fruitless and delusional. They are weak, what I need is my revenge, my honor. Naruto closed his eyes and in a few seconds found himself in his murky mindscape, standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

'**What brings you here again, kit?'** Asked the great demon,

'_I'd like to request something of you,' _said Naruto with a smirk '_heal me faster. Make my muscles stronger, my bones as strong as steel, my skin as tough along with even larger chakra coils.' _ The Kyuubi looked mildly surprised at his host's request but decided not to question his motives. He probably wouldn't get an answer.

'**Very well, but it will take a while and is going to be extremely painful.' ** Without warning Naruto felt an indescribable pain sear through his body a scream of pure agony instantly leaving his mouth.

'Teme Kitsune.' Thought Naruto as he clenched his teeth to keep back another howl of utter agony, but as the pain grew his efforts were in vain.

Both Konan and Nagato heard the unearthly scream and felt the ominous presence of the Kyuubi's chakra and Shunshined to his room to investigate the matter. When they arrived the duo saw Naruto writhing in pain on the floor, a crimson glow of demonic chakra surrounding his body. Nagato quickly activated his Rinnegan, his eyes widening as he did so.

"It's the Kyuubi," he said to Konan 'the demon is making Naruto's chakra coils even bigger as well as strengthening his bones. His skin seems to have some type of hard invisible coating over it in order to make it impenetrable. The process is slow but it is definite." Konan's eyes widened with shock,

'Why would the Kyuubi do this? No, Naruto must have requested it, but why?' she wondered sadly. She hated to see all the pain he had to go through. He was like a son to her. She hated what Nagato was planning to do to him, she hated being a part of the Akatsuki and their evil schemes, but she had no choice. She loved Nagato and had nowhere else to go.

Nagato smirked,

'Hn, the stronger he gets the better, I don't care how much pain he has to feel.' The twisted shinobi merely turned his back on his brother and strode out the door, his face impassive. Konan looked down at Naruto. She desperately wanted to help him but there was nothing she could do. She knew all Nagato's plans, or most, and it made her feel sick, she hated that side of him.

"Naruto…" she whispered sadly before walking out the room, her stoic mask back in place.

* * *

Ten hours later the crimson chakra around Naruto receded and the pain faded.

Naruto slowly sat up. He looked no different, but he felt stronger. He could feel that his massive chakra stores had gotten larger. His weak limbs felt strong. He knew he would have to train hard at chakra control and speed to get back to where he was or better. But he didn't care. It was worth the trouble.

'_Kyuubi,' _said Naruto via their mental link '_Put level two of demonic gravity seals on me.' _The Kitsune shook his massive head. He was sure the boy was a masochist. He seemed to enjoy pain. The demonic gravity seals were two times more powerful than the general gravity seals and hurt much morewhen being applied.

'**Will do,'** replied the demon. On Kyuubi's orders Naruto removed his clothing and lay down on the floor, his eyes closed. Instantly strange symbols, glowing crimson appeared all over his well toned body. Naruto clenched his fists in pain as the symbols seemed to burn into skin, slowly fading. When the process was over the Jinchuuriki felt as if he had a ton of bricks tied onto his body.

_Two Weeks Later_

Naruto panted heavily as he came to a stop. He had been on a strict training regime ever since the Kyuubi altered his body. He had to run at top speed around Amegakure one hundred times with gravity seals and weights and one hundred pushups on one finger and a hundred squats after, no break in between.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and sat down under a tree, empty scrolls, ink pot and a brush littering the ground around him. He had mastered the art of calligraphy just a few days ago and was currently working on the Fūbaku Hojin (sealed bomb release or paper bomb). The jutsu was a very powerful seal making up an exploding tag. It was detonated by a hand seal and could be quite dangerous. It was a ninja standard but was quite hard to make and most shinobi usually bought them. For Naruto it was a bit easier. After all the art of Fuinjutsu was in his blood, both his father and mother were Fuinjutsu masters. The Namikaze had a new drive of late. Nagato had revealed the truth about the clan. After the war with the Uchiha approximately fifteen Namikazes moved to Konoha along with the Senju. A few years later one of the Namikaze caught a Senju trying to kidnap one of the clan members. They were enraged by this as they had trusted the Senju clan. They questioned the kidnapper and found out that the Senjus wanted the Rinnegan to add to their Mokuton Kekkei Genkai and create a new blood line, a powerful one. The Namikaze took the matter to the council but Tobirama said he knew nothing about the plan of the Senju. He wasn't lying he truly didn't. The council had been behind it all, Danzo included. A few days later all the Namikaze save Minato were murdered. The council forbade anyone who knew about the massacre to talk or they would be killed. Minato was forced to grow up as though nothing happened but it still took a toll on him. He pushed Nagato pass he limits and the prodigy, like Itachi, became like a machine. Doing anything the council told him to, being their weapon. That was until his parents and Naruto died, or so he thought. Upon finding out his brother was still alive he realized the Sandaime had lied to him. This made his hatred towards Konoha even deeper. He had back his brother, but in a sense it was too late. He had changed too much. He was no longer a caring person but instead a being overwhelmed by pain.

Naruto clenched his fists and brushed his hair out of his face, a scowl settling into place before his face settled into its usual stoic state. The red head studied his notes on the Fūbaku Hoijin. It was made up of one complex seal along with explosive paper that is detonated with a hand seal. The Namikaze dipped the brush in the ink pot and began preparing the seal. In a few minutes he had completed the paper bomb. He stuck it to a nearby tree and detonated it. It was perfect, which was quite surprising seeing as how it was his first try. He was on his way to becoming a Fuinjutsu master, even if it was just the start. With the help of Kyuubi Naruto altered the paper bomb, putting an underlying seal which casted a demonic Genjutsu that allowed only Jinchuurikis to sense the Fūbaku Hojin. Naruto spent the rest of the day creating more paper bombs, and with the help of his Kage Bunshins and Kyuubi, he had a supply of exactly one hundred. He also thought about making customized kunai but decided to leave it until he reached further in Fuinjutsu.

Naruto put ten of the paper bombs in his pouch and sealed away the rest in a scroll which he labeled Fūbaku Hojin. After doing this the Namikaze decided to work on his speed, physical strength and Taijutsu. Naruto instructed the Kyuubi to up the level of his demonic gravity seals to three which was about level five in general gravity seals. He also increased his weights.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," said Naruto, producing three Shadow Clones, then slid into a strange stance. His legs were apart, bent slightly at the knees, one foot in front of the other. His right arm was stretched out in front of him, slightly bent at the elbow, the palm turned out. The left arm doing the same but was bent a little lower under then other. Naruto charged at his clones striking each about ten times, ominous black chakra swirling around his hands. His movements were swift, graceful and silent. The clones suddenly began to scream in agony, blood pouring out from underneath their skin before they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto's Taijutsu style was called the 'Kami no Dageki (strike of God).' It was a mixture of Kijuuki, which focuses on fluidity, flexibility and speed and Kujira which focuses solely on defense, stamina and training one's mind. Naruto used a combination of Youkai chakra and his own to form the black potent spiritual energy. He also added the gravity element used in the Shinra Tensei and Banshō Tenin. The Rinnegan could see the chakra pathways but not detailed like the Byakugan, but Naruto still had an advantage. When he struck the opponent he forced the chakra mixture into their body. When he did this the Youkai chakra mixed with the gravity element tore the cells apart, resulting in intense pain and internal bleeding. If used to its limit it could cause the person to not ever be able to use chakra. Naruto created three more clones and continued to spar. His offensive Taijutsu was far from complete but it was better than the defense. The defense was called the ' Tsuki Sendo no Jiten (Rotating Moon of Death).' It was similar to the Hyuuga's Kaiten but used a different stance and jutsu shiki. When using it Naruto spun, enveloping himself in black chakra. The same mixture used for the offensive style. When doing this anything oncoming is sucked into the dome of chakra and its molecules ripped apart by the gravity properties in the chakra.

Naruto continued to work on his Taijutsu until the sun down when he could barely move, his muscles aching, bruises all over his body.

_The Next Day_

Naruto sat at his usual spot at the training grounds, a soft breeze ruffling his crimson locks, rustling the paper of the open scrolls lying down before him. The red head took up a scroll labeled Shishō Fuijin (Four Symbols Seal). The scroll read, the Shishō Fuijin is used as part of the Eight Trigrams Sealing style. It usually appears in the stomach of the users of the Shiki Fuijin after their target (and the user's own soul) is sealed into the Shinigami's stomach. It was also based on the Fuinjutsu of Uzushiogakure. Naruto looked down at his stomach where the Shiki Fuijin lay.

'So the Shiki Fuijin is made up of two Shishō Fuijins which make up the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. The Kyuubi's chakra is split into two parts, Yin and Yang,' thought Naruto as he read through his notes on the Shikik Fuijin. 'Therefore means that one of the Shishō Fuijins allows me to access the Kyuubi's chakra, but only half, the one which has been purified.' The Namikaze frowned as he delved deeper into his thoughts. When he was satisfied with what he had come up with Naruto jotted down the notes in a blank scroll. He had figured out the Shishō Fuijin but still had a long way to go with the Shiki Fuijin. Since he had figured out the analytical part of the Four Symbols Seal he moved on to the most difficult part, learning and executing the actual seal. Naruto usually couldn't do anything analytical as he was more of a practical person. But he had a knack for Fuinjutsu, it was in his blood. It didn't help that he learned things faster than most people, that was just who he was.

Naruto picked up the notes on the sequence of hand seals used for the Shishō Fuijin. The Jinchuuriki unrolled an empty scroll and began to draw the symbols making up the seal along the paper. By midday he had only quarter way completed the first step of the Shishō Fuijin. It wasn't an easy task. It usually took days to figure out the first step on your own.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead, he rolled up the scroll which he had been working on and re sealed it. He had only half way mastered the Fuiton element and hadn't started the others so he decided to work on the latter. He had already completed the Rasengan and Odama Rasengan but was having trouble converting it to elemental chakra. He knew a few other Fuiton jutsus but still hadn't become one with the wind, which was what he needed to do.

Naruto bent down and picked up a leaf off the ground. He channeled some chakra into the center of his palm and focused, causing a large split to tear the leaf in half. Naruto grimaced. His point was to try and disintegrate the leaf altogether. He had to control the chakra in his palm completely and then convert it to elemental chakra. That was the formula for completing the Rasengan. If he did complete the Rasengan he would have surpassed his father, well in that area at least.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," said Naruto and instantly sixty Shadow Clones popped into existence. Each clone took a leaf and focused their chakra; try to disintegrate the plant life.

By the end of the evening Naruto had finally mastered the first stage but was too tired to go any further, so instead he began to practice how to summon Shadow Clones without the hand seal and puff of smoke. It was hard, very hard as it was entirely mental.

* * *

Naruto followed his daily regime and about three weeks later he had completed the Shishō Fuijin and was testing out the complete form of the Rasengan, which he called Fuiton: Rasenshuriken, due to its shape. He had half way mastered the wind element and was currently experimenting with new jutsus. He hadn't gotten very far with summoning Kage Bunshins without hand seals but was still working on it.

* * *

Naruto stood before the Deva Path and the five others. He was finally having a spar to see how much he had improved and what he needed to work on.

Naruto watched intently as the Deva raised his hand.

"Banshō Tenin," it said, the force pulling Naruto towards him as he unsheathed a chakra receiver to stab him.

'Kuso, it can't end like this, it hasn't even started!' thought Naruto desperately, fighting the magnetic jutsu.

"Shinra Tensei!" yelled the red head; just in time to cancel the latter's jutsu. Naruto landed on his feet, skidding a few yards away. Before he could move the Asura Path charged at him, yanking off its hand to reveal a set of grenades which he detonated. Naruto launched himself into the air to avoid the explosion. As he fell head first towards the ground he closed his eyes. Immediately potent black chakra surrounded him and his Rinnegan eyes snapped open. The black chakra enveloped his outstretched hand and a blue sphere formed.

"Rasengan!' Naruto yelled, as he slammed the said jutsu into the Asura Path, smashing it as a large dome of black chakra enveloped the two shinobi. As soon as the smoke and chakra died down a large futuristic green bird appeared with a poof as the Animal Path yelled.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto flipped into the air while stretching out both of his arms,

"Shinra Tensei!" he yelled, the force pushing the bird away causing it to dispel in a puff of smoke. As Naruto skidded to the ground the Animal Path appeared behind him.

"Kuchiyose no J-" it began but was cut off when Naruto slammed a large spiraling sphere into its gut.

"Odama Rasengan!" A large dome of chakra enveloped the Animal Path as the spinning sphere tore into its flesh.

'I have got to take out the Nakara Path next,' thought Naruto 'as he is the one that can heal the others, so if he is dead the others cannot be revived.' On cue Naruto charged towards the Nakara Path but was intercepted by the Deva.

"Banshō Tenin," said the Deva Path, pulling the unsuspecting Naruto towards him, piercing him through the heart with the chakra receiver. Blood dripped from Naruto's chest and mouth; his eyes wide open with shock.

"I am ashamed of you," said the Deva Path "was all that training for nothing?" The Deva made to flick Naruto's 'dead' body off his blade when it vanished in a puff of smoke. It was a Kage Bunshin.

"Doushite?"

"Hn!" said a voice from above him "it is you that should be ashamed, Fuiton: Kaze Shuriken no Jutsu!" On cue multiple Shurkiens made from wind surrounded the shocked Deva Path, tearing into his skin. But before it could reach too far the Preta Path appeared in front of the Deva and absorbed the jutsu.

'Hn, it went just as I planned,' Naruto smirked arrogantly. The Jinchuuriki opened his palm and formed a spiraling sphere. "Rasengan!" he yelled, plunging the said Jutsu into the Preta Path's stomach, sending it crashing into the ground, a large crater surrounding them. As Naruto slammed the Jutsu into the Preta Path he felt something unbearably hot tearing at his skin.

"Kato: Gokakyou no Jutsu," said the Deva path as he appeared behind Naruto.

'Kuso, I forgot about you!' thought the genin as an unearthly scream erupted from his mouth as the fire burned though his skin. Naruto's charred body fell to the ground, his eyes closed. The Deva Path Shunshined in front of him releasing the chakra receiver and stabbing him in the chest. The Jinchuuriki coughed up thick dark red, almost black, blood as he struggled to his feet, swaying from side to side like a broken marionette.

"It cannot end here," croaked Naruto, blood running freely from the wound in his chest. "I must get my revenge on Konoha, I must become stronger. I must!" he yelled yanking the chakra receiver out of his chest. "Don't underestimate me!" he yelled, his eyes wide with fury, their concentric orbs staring wildly.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," yelled the red head and on cue a large three headed crimson dog with Rinnegan eyes appeared, lunging at the Deva Path.

'I don't have much time left,' thought Naruto 'I can only use the Shinra Tensei one more time and my wounds will soon prevent me from going any longer, so while the Deva Path is distracted I have to use that time to eliminate the Nakara Path.' Unlike Nagato Naruto could use the Shinra Tensei up to ten times consecutively but had a ten second interval in between.

Naruto quickly Shunshined behind the Nakara Path and formed a Rasenshuriken, the said jutsu making a loud bell like screeching sound. Naruto slammed the jutsu into the Nakara Path, a large dome of pure white elemental chakra surrounding the Path while Naruto was brutally flung away. The jutsu eat away at the Nakara's skin, shredding him to bits, leaving behind a mass of bloody flesh. Naruto crashed to the ground, his body paralyzed with pain. It felt as though his very cells in his right hand, the hand he used to form the jutsu, were tearing apart. Naruto let out a spine chilling howl of pain as blood sprayed from his hand. In the midst of his intense pain he looked up just in time to see the Deva Path standing in front of him, his arms outstretched. He barely made out the words but he knew them very well.

"Shinra Tensei!" was all he heard before he felt his body being lifted into the air before plummeting towards the ground like a broken doll, his bones shattering. Naruto lay on his back in a large pool of his own blood whish was constantly growing, he was unconscious and dying, his eyes still wide open in shock. He had lost.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, every inch of his body hurt something fierce, he couldn't move. It felt as though his cells were on fire.

"W-where am I?" Naruto managed to whisper as he tried to sit up but only to be met by a horrible pain which wrenched an unearthly scream from his mouth.

"You are awake!" said a female voice. Naruto slowly turned his head.

"K-konan….how?" he croaked.

"You are in the surgery room. Most of the damage was caused by the Rasenshuriken." She informed. "I examined the Nakara Path and found out that the Rasenshuriken doe not attack the epidermis but traps the victim in a great vortex of microscopic wind blades that attack the body at a cellular level. It produces more individual strikes than Itachi's Sharingan can count. The wind chakra severs the chakra and nerve channels in the body, and when the chakra circulatory system is damaged it cannot be repaired. This prevents the victim from ever using jutsu again." Naruto smirked; he had created a jutsu that not even his legendary father could come up with. But why was he injured? Konan's tone of voice suddenly changed, it sounded almost angry.

"The jutsu also has side effects. A similar thing happens to the user but on a much smaller scale, that is why you are in that condition. You are lucky, you will heal but if you continue to use that jutsu you will never be able to use chakra again. As a medic nin I forbid you to use that jutsu, it is classified as a dangerous S rank jutsu." With that she marched out of the room, leaving a shocked Naruto behind.

The Namikaze glanced down at his bandaged body. He had created an S rank jutsu and these were the results? He refused to not use the jutsu ever again but at the same time didn't want to lose the ability to use chakra. Naruto clenched his fists, ignoring the severe pain that shot through his body at that action.

'I will find a way to use that jutsu, I must,' the red head thought as another wave of pain enveloped him, a scream parting his lips. His mind began to shut down from the intense pain his body was going through, sending him into the blissful arms of oblivion.

'How could this happen?' was his last thought as he was enveloped in darkness, all the while pain eating away at his body like a parasite.

* * *

AN : i rewrote chapter 5, review tell me what u think :] plz!


	6. HIATUS!

Hiatus

I am putting Second Rinnegan and Aisu Kitsune on hiatus; I'm not sure when I'll get back to it. I'm sorry to all those who actually appreciated it but I'm not feeling the stories. Plus I have tons of school work. I'll defiantly be back, but with a diff story which I promise to continue. It is called Curse of The Twins. Well all my faithful readers you can look forward to it.


End file.
